This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A. Specific Aims The overall objective of the Participant and Clinical Interactions Resource (PCIR) is to retain the strengths of Meharry's RCRII- supported Clinical Research Center (CRC) while evaluating and extending a recent reorganization to improve the support of translational, community-based, and multi-site research projects. Our specific aims are 1.) To sustain and increase the clinical and translational research infrastructure established in the CRC while diversifying the range of clinical and translational research activities; 2.) To expand the support services for clinical and translational research available for both junior and senior clinical and translational research faculty;and 3.) To develop a repository of racially and ethnically diverse biological data to be used by the national medical and research communities in research aimed at eliminating health disparities.